Cleburne County, Arkansas
Cleburne County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of 2010, the population was 25,970. The county seat and most populous city in the county is Heber Springs, while the largest city by area is Greers Ferry. Cleburne County was formed on February 20, 1883, and named for Confederate General Patrick Cleburne. It is also the last of Arkansas's 75 counties to be formed. Cleburne is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 93.43%) is land and (or 6.57%) is water. Much of the water area in the County includes Greers Ferry Lake, which extends westward into neighboring Van Buren County. Major highways Adjacent counties *Stone County (north) *Independence County (northeast) *White County (southeast) *Faulkner County (southwest) *Van Buren County (west) Demographics data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 24,046 people, 10,190 households, and 7,408 families residing in the county. The population density was 44 people per square mile (17/km²). There were 13,732 housing units at an average density of 25 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.20% White, 0.12% Black or African American, 0.47% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.15% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. 1.17% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 10,190 households out of which 26.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.70% were married couples living together, 7.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.30% were non-families. 24.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.33 and the average family size was 2.74. In the county the population was spread out with 21.30% under the age of 18, 6.60% from 18 to 24, 24.10% from 25 to 44, 26.90% from 45 to 64, and 21.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 93.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,531, and the median income for a family was $37,273. Males had a median income of $28,844 versus $19,672 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,250. About 9.00% of families and 13.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.10% of those under age 18 and 11.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Concord *Fairfield Bay *Drasco *Greers Ferry *Heber Springs *Higden *Quitman Townships http://www.census.gov/geo/www/maps/DC10_GUBlkMap/cousub/dc10blk_st05_cousub.html#C * California * Center Post * Clayton * East Peter Creek * Francis * Giles (Greers Ferry) * Grassey (Concord) * Heaing Springs * Heber (most of Heber Springs) * McJester * Morgan (part of Fairfield Bay) * Mountain * North Cadron (part of Quitman) * Pickens * Pine * Piney * Poff * Saline (Higden) * South Cadron (part of Quitman) * Sugar Camp * Sugar Loaf * Valley (part of Heber Springs) * West Peter Creek (Tumbling Shoals) * Wilburn See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Cleburne County, Arkansas References Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Cleburne County, Arkansas Category:Established in 1883